SchwarzesLicht
by Togale
Summary: Soras Suche nach Riku nach Spielende von KH1 alternativ ending OneShot - für alle die nicht auf KH2 warten wollen


Titel: Schwarzes Licht  
  
Autor: Togale  
  
Archiv:   
Pairing: Riku/Sora  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: yaoi, angst  
Summary: Soras Suche nach Riku nach Spielende von KH1 /alternativ ending  
Disclaimer: nicht meins, Square Soft/Disney  
Ich verdiene kein Geld damit!  
Feedback: Der Lohn eines Fictionschreiberlings. Wir nagen am emotionalen   
Hungertuch dank herzloser Leser!  
  
Freetalk: mein Debüt also bitte ich hiermit um konstruktive Kritik. Arigatô gozaimasu!  
  
KH – Schwarzes Licht  
  
Mehr als ein Jahr. Solange suche ich bereits. Und heute habe ich es wieder gefunden. Das  
Tor. Kingdom Hearts. Versiegelt durch meine Hand. Durch den Schlüssel der Welten, das  
Schlüsselschwert. Seit ich es zum ersten Mal in den Händen hielt, hat sich viel verändert.  
Ebenso verändert, wie der Schlüssel selbst. Er versiegelt jede Tür. Aber heute bin ich hier um  
ein Siegel zu brechen.  
  
„Sora! Sora! Der König ist zurück!"Donald und Goofy rannten den Gang entlang, hinunter  
zur großen Halle. Der König des Schlosses war zurückgekehrt. König Mickey kehrte nach  
seiner Reise, die ihn bis ans Ende der Welt geführt hatte zurück, um seinen Platz als  
rechtmäßiger Herrscher einzunehmen. Während seine zwei treuen Diener sich vor ihm  
verbeugten, trat ein kleiner Junge, der inzwischen keiner mehr war, vor den König und ließ  
seine rastlosen Augen über die Erscheinung des Herrschers gleiten und wandte den suchenden  
Blick dann in die Ferne.  
  
„Wo ist Riku?"  
  
Der König berichtete davon, wie er Riku im Inneren von Kingdom Hearts verloren hatte. Er  
sei verschwunden gewesen. Er habe den Jungen gesucht, bis er die Hoffnung verloren hatte,  
ihn dort noch zu finden und habe angenommen, es sei Riku gelungen, einen Ausweg aus  
Kingdom Hearts zu finden. Deshalb habe der König sich selbst auf den Weg gemacht. Es sei  
kein leichter Weg gewesen.  
  
Sora hatte genug gehört und verließ das Schloss, um seinen Freund zu suchen. Seine  
ehemaligen Begleitet blieben ihm auf den Fersen. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Sie hatten  
in jeder Welt nach Riku gesucht. Er musste noch in Kingdom Hearts sein. Eingesperrt hinter  
der versiegelten Tür.  
  
Er sagte seinen Begleitern, er wolle das Siegel brechen doch sie sagten nein. Es sei zu  
gefährlich, die Dunkelheit dürfe nicht wieder in die anderen Welten gelangen, sonst sei alles  
umsonst gewesen. Er sagte ihnen, er würde verstehen, dass sie ihn nicht begleiten wollen und  
würde es allein versuchen. Sie sagten, er könne die Welten nicht für einen einzigen Menschen  
riskieren, von dem man nicht einmal wusste, ob er wirklich in Kingdom Hearts gefangen sei  
und Sora antwortete, würden sie ihn aufhalten wollen, seien sie nicht anders als die  
Heartsless, die sie vertrieben hatten.   
  
Ich streckte den Arm aus und schloss die Hand um das helle Licht, das meinem Willen  
folgend aus dem Nichts erschien, sich zu einem Schlüssel formte, den Griff fest von meinen  
Fingern umschlossen. Dieses Gefühl war mir inzwischen so vertraut wie kein zweites, es war  
ein Teil von mir geworden.  
  
Es war stärker geworden. Das Schwert. Ebenso wie ich. Es passte sich demjenigen an, den es  
gewählt hatte. Genau wie das zweite. Ein schwarzer Schlüssel, der nichts versiegelte, sondern  
öffnete. Rikus Schlüssel. Mickey hatte ihn genommen. Es sei zu gefährlich. Und ich musste  
lachen. Wenn diese Schlüssel so mächtig waren, so gefährlich, dass man sie unter Verschluss  
halten musste, wie das schwarze Schwert, warum suchten sie sich dann Kinder, die  
unschuldig waren, um sie zu ihren Hütern zu machen? Warum zwang man Kinder zu kämpfen  
um ein dunkles Schicksal abzuwenden?  
  
Ich hatte genug davon. Ich wurde nicht gefragt. Trotzdem habe ich getan, was ich für richtig  
hielt und Riku tat das gleiche. Und dafür gab man ihn nun auf. Obwohl er ebenso wenig  
entschieden hatte wie ich, in diesen endlos scheinenden Kampf verwickelt zu werden.  
  
Ich habe das zweite Schwert nicht im Schloss gelassen. Ich weiß, dass der König es halten  
kann, aber ich kann es ebenso. Deshalb habe ich es mitgenommen. Ich spüre seine  
Anwesenheit, seine Präsents. Sie ist so dunkel wie die der Herzlosen. So dunkel und  
verzweifelt, wie das, was von mir übrig blieb, als ich dieses Schwert nahm und es gegen mich  
selbst richtete.  
  
Seit dem habe ich mich verändert. Nicht nur körperlich. Ich bin ein ganzes Stück größer als  
damals. Größer als Riku damals. Und immer wenn mir das bewusst wird, frage ich mich, ob  
er sich genauso verändert hat. Ich habe meine Haare wachsen lassen. Sie sind nun nicht mehr  
ganz so unregelmäßig und unbändig wie damals. Wenn ich in den Spiegel sehe, schaue ich  
nicht mehr in das Gesicht eines Kindes das nicht weiß, was mit ihm passiert. Ich bin älter  
geworden und mein Verstand ist es auch. Das was als großes Abenteuer begonnen hatte, hat  
mich so sehr verändert, dass ich mich frage, ob mich meine Eltern noch wieder erkennen  
würden.   
  
Ich bin wieder auf Destiny Island gewesen. Ich habe Kairi dort getroffen. Sie ist  
zurückgegangen und lebt weiter wie damals, vor all dem hier. Die Tatsache ignorierend, dass  
es auch andere Welten gibt, weit weg von unserer Insel. Sie sagte mir, wie sehr ich mich  
verändert hätte. Und dass sie die alte Zeit vermissen würde. Unsere Kindertage. Ich hab ihr  
versprochen, dass ich Riku finden und mit ihm zurückkommen werde.  
  
Ich strecke den Arm aus und richte meinen Schlüssel auf die Tür. Ich habe sie versiegelt und  
ich werde sie auch wieder öffnen.  
  
Diesmal gehorcht das Schwert meinem Willen nicht. Kingdom Hearts lässt sich durch das  
Schlüsselschwert nicht öffnen. Aber wie dann? Wie konnte es beim letzten Mal geöffnet  
werden? Verrate mir dein Geheimnis.  
  
Ich bin nicht soweit gekommen, um jetzt aufzugeben. Ich werde nicht umkehren und ich  
werde dich nicht hier zurücklassen wie beim letzten Mal. Nicht noch einmal.  
  
Ich weiß noch genau wie wir uns als Freunde trennten und uns als Feinde wieder begegneten.  
Wie du mir das kämpfen beigebracht hast, auf unserer Insel und ich dir wieder  
gegenübertreten musste um dich zum ersten Mal zu besiegen. Ich spüre noch, wie mein  
Schlüssel in mir den Mut weckte, jedem Gegner gegenüberzutreten. Auch dir, als du nicht  
mehr du selbst warst und deinen Schlüssel gegen mich richtetest. Deinen... - Rikus  
Schlüssel.   
  
Ich lasse mein Schwert im Licht verschwinden und deins erscheinen. Schwarz und schwer.  
Viel schwerer als meins. So war es also gelungen, das Siegel zu Kingdom Hearts zu brechen.  
Der zweite Schlüssel. Und Mickey wollte ihn im Schloss behalten. Alles beginnt einen Sinn  
zu ergeben.  
  
Das erste Mal wurde das Schwert benutzt, um Kingdom Hearts zu öffnen und die Dunkelheit  
verbreitete sich. Und nachdem ich die Tür versiegelt hatte, benutzte Mickey das Schwert um  
die Tür erneut zu öffnen um zu entkommen. Nur wie gelang es ihm, Kingdom Hearts danach  
wieder zu versiegeln?  
Ich habe keine Zeit für diese Frage.  
  
Schwarzes Licht sucht sich seinen Weg ins Schloss der Tür, langsam, fließend. Und dann  
bricht das Siegel und Kingdom Hearts steht ein weiteres Mal offen.  
  
Ich kann nichts erkennen. Dunkelheit, die nicht einmal vom Licht außerhalb der Tür  
durchdrungen wird. Und ich spüre, wie sie sich ausbreitet, ein weiteres Mal einen Weg hinaus  
aus der Tür findet. Es ist wahr. Kingdom Hearts ist das Licht. Das Licht, das erschaffen  
wurde, um die Dunkelheit in sich zu binden.  
  
Ich habe keine Zeit. Ich muss die Tür schließen, diesmal von innen, bevor alles einen neuen  
Anfang nimmt, erneut beginnt und sich das Schicksal im Kreis dreht.  
  
Von außen kann man hören, wie die schwere Tür zufällt. Damals haben wir unsere Kräfte  
vereinen müssen, um die sie zu schließen. Jetzt schaffe ich es allein.  
  
Das Licht aus meinem Schlüssel schafft ein neues Siegel. Hier drin ist kein Ton zu hören. Es  
ist, als ob die Dunkelheit alles verschlingt.  
  
Es ist nicht mein erstes Mal an einem dunklen Ort und ich warte still darauf, dass meine  
Augen sich an die neue Umgebung gewöhnen. Aber sie tun es nicht. Schwarz. Es umgibt  
mich völlig. Wie soll ich dich hier finden? Ein Jahr hier drin. Ich will es mir gar nicht  
vorstellen.   
  
Der Boden scheint eben zu sein. Fest. Es hat keinen Sinn noch länger zu warten. Die ersten  
Schritte erscheinen mir unsicher, wie die eines kleinen Kindes. Ich habe keinen  
Orientierungspunkt. Das einzige was ich tun kann, ist die Richtung in der die Tür liegt nicht  
zu verlieren oder ich bin hier gefangen. Das Tor immer in meinem Rücken behaltend, gehe  
ich weiter. Ich sehe nichts. Ich höre nichts. Nur meine eigenen Schritte, die langsam sicherer  
werden.   
  
Wie weit ich gehe, kann ich nicht sagen. Es dauert eine Weile bis ich stehen bleibe. Noch  
immer nichts. Und dann, eine dunkle Präsents die sich nähert. Das, was mich davon  
abgehalten hat, nach Riku zu rufen. Aber nun macht es keinen Unterschied mehr. Sie haben  
mich entdeckt. Die Heartless. Es war nur eine Frage de Zeit gewesen. Mein Schwert kehrt in  
meine Hand zurück. Sein Licht so hell, dass es selbst diese Dunkelheit durchringt. Nicht sehr  
weit. Nur eine Schrittlänge um mich herum, aber das ist besser als nichts. In seinem Licht  
stehe ich nun deutlich sichtbar für die dunklen Wesen um mich herum.   
  
Aber sie kommen nicht näher.  
  
Schritte. Zielstrebige, näher kommende Schritte. Und mit jedem Schritt weichen die  
Heartsless weiter zurück. Ich weiß nicht, ob mich das beunruhigen soll.  
Es ist zu dunkel um auszumachen, wer auf mich zukommt. Und dann plötzlich...  
  
Es gelingt mir rechtzeitig meinen Angreifer abzuwehren. Unsere Schwerter prallen  
aufeinander. Das laute Geräusch von Metall das aufeinander schlägt lässt die Heartless weiter  
zurückweichen.   
  
In den kurzen Momenten, in denen mein Gegner in den Schein meines Schwertes tritt, kann  
ich nur wage einen Blick auf sein Aussehen erhaschen. Er schwingt ein Schwarzes Schwert,  
das eine geschwungene Klinge hat. Ein dunkler, langer Mantel aus dickem Material mit einer  
Kapuze verhüllt ihn fast vollständig. Er trägt schwarze Handschuhe und schwere Stiefel.  
  
Sein Kampfstil ähnelt meinem. Allerdings scheint er rein nach seinem Gefühl zu handeln. Es  
scheint so, als könne er jede meiner Bewegungen vorausahnen. Er scheint immer ein wenig  
schneller zu sein als ich. Dieser Gegner ist anders, als jeder Heartless, den ich bis jetzt  
gegenüber treten musste.  
  
Es ist zu dunkel. Ich kann nichts weiter tun, als seine Angriffe im letzten Moment  
abzuwehren. Einem Angriff weicht er zu schnell aus, verschwindet einfach in der Dunkelheit.  
Jetzt hat er mich. Er schlägt mir den Schlüssel aus der Hand. Mein Licht fliegt einige Meter  
durch die Luft und verschwindet noch im selben Moment, als es den Boden berührt.  
  
Ich liege am Boden, aber er greift mich nicht an. Dunkelheit. Ich höre nur unsere zu schnellen  
Atemzüge. Warum greift er nicht an?  
  
Er kommt näher, macht zwei Schritte auf mich zu. Ich spüre, wie er vor mir auf die Knie geht.  
Seine Hände packen meine Handgelenke und halten sie am Boden. Ich fühle seinen Atem auf  
meiner Haut, heiß und stoßweise. Mein Herz schlägt so laut, dass es in meinen Ohren dröhnt.  
Ich spüre wie er noch näher kommt. Unter der tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Kapuze schimmert  
etwas Silbernes. Silberne Strähnen und weiße Haut. Ich kann mich nicht bewegen.  
  
Seine Hände wandern meine Arme hinauf, über meine Schultern, hin zu meinem Gesicht. Es  
scheint, als könne er nicht glauben, dass ich tatsächlich hier bin. Mit der rechten Hand greift  
er in mein Haar und zieht meinen Kopf zurück. Ich sehe, wie sich seine Lippen bewegen, aber  
kein Ton ist zu hören.  
  
„Wer..." Noch bevor ich den Satz aussprechen kann, reißt er meinen Kopf zurück. Ich spüre  
den Ärger, der sich in ihm aufstaut. In der anderen Hand hält er sein Schwert. Ich spüre seine  
scharfe, kalte Klinge an meinem Hals und das Schlucken fällt mir schwer. Seine rechte Hand  
löst sich aus meinem Haar.  
  
Ich könnte mein Schwert zurückholen, aber er würde mehr als genug Zeit haben, um mir die  
Kehle durchzuschneiden. Ich bin ausgeliefert. So sehr ich mich auch anstrenge, ich kann seine  
Augen nicht erkennen. Seine Lippen bewegen sich wieder.  
  
„...oft wollt ihr es noch versuchen?"Es klingt wütend, aber auf eine unerwartete Weise  
vertraut. Seine Stimme hat sich kaum verändert. Sie ist ein wenig tiefer als früher. Ein  
Lächeln verzieht meine Lippen. Ich hab dich gefunden.  
  
„Riku." Er weicht zurück, nimmt das Schwert von meinem Hals. Als ich mich aufsetzte, steht  
er auf, bringt wieder Distanz zwischen uns. Also bleibe ich sitzen. Ich habe nicht den weiten  
Weg auf mich genommen, damit er jetzt vor mir davonläuft.  
  
„Sora?" Es klingt misstrauisch. Das Lächeln in meinem Gesicht wird noch breiter. Es wird  
wieder zu diesem breiten Grinsen, das so typisch für mich ist. Immer noch.  
  
„Es hat lange gedauert dich zu finden. Keine besonders nette Begrüßung, mein Freund."Ich  
muss ihn einfach ein wenig aufziehen. Genau wie früher. Er bleibt regungslos vor mir stehen.  
Anscheinend kann er es einfach nicht glauben. Nach so einer langen Zeit allein an diesem  
Ort... ich weiß nicht, wie ich reagiert hätte. „Riku."Ich stehe auf und dieses Mal bleibt er  
stehen. Warum muss es so verflucht dunkel sein? Der Schlüssel kommt zurück in meine Hand  
und sein Lichtschein lässt mich Rikus Erscheinung erahnen. Ich mache den letzten Schritt auf  
ihn zu und das Licht enthüllt ihn ganz.  
  
„Wie kommst du hierher?"Das Misstrauen ist immer noch in seiner Stimme. Er hat die  
Kapuze nicht abgenommen. Sie verbirgt die Hälfte seines Gesichts. Warum lässt er mich ihm  
nicht in die Augen sehen?  
  
„Durch das Tor. Wie sonst? Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber..."  
  
„Du lügst!"Und wieder unterbricht er mich. „Das Tor lässt sich nicht mit deinem Schlüssel  
öffnen." Da ist es wieder. Mein Grinsen. Ich werde es einfach nicht mehr los. Eine alte  
Angewohnheit. Seit Goofy und Donald damals darauf bestanden, dass ich es trage.   
Gezwungen zwar, aber kaum einer kann den Unterschied zu einem echten erkennen.   
  
„Du hast Recht. Dieser kann es nicht. Aber deiner."Der zweite Schlüssel erscheint. Es sieht  
so aus, als würde er das schwache Licht des anderen neutralisieren. Der Lichtschein um uns  
herum wird dunkler. „Mickey hat ihn mitgebracht. Er sagt, er hat dich hier verloren und ist  
allein zurückgekommen."  
  
Er scheint sich zu beruhigen. Seine Schultern verlieren an Spannung und ich spüre seinen  
Ärger nicht mehr. „Ich bin gekommen, um dich nach Haus zu bringen."Ich lasse den zweiten  
Schlüssel wieder verschwinden, damit das Licht wieder heller wird.  
  
„Nach Haus? Hn."Er wendet sich von mir ab und geht. Ich höre seine Schritte und folge ihm,  
bevor ich ihn wieder verliere. Nach einer Weile bleibt er stehen. Als ich zu ihm komme, sitzt  
er am Boden auf einer Art Felsen. Während der ganzen Zeit haben die Heartless Abstand  
gehalten und auch jetzt spüre ich sie erst in einiger Entfernung.  
  
„Was ist los?"Ich setzte mich zu ihm. Er rührt sich nicht, sagt kein Wort. Langsam bringe ich  
meine Hand zu seiner Kapuze und streife das lederartige Material zurück. Seine Haare sind  
länger geworden, nicht viel. Er scheint sie sich selbst abgeschnitten zu haben. Sie leuchten in  
der Dunkelheit, genau wie seine schneeweiße Haut. Über den Augen trägt er eine schwarze  
Binde. Schwarzer Stoff der an seinem Hinterkopf zusammengebunden ist. Er ist zu dick, als  
dass man durch ihn hindurch sehen könnte, trotzdem hatte ich die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, als  
könne er mich selbst in der Dunkelheit sehen.  
Er weicht nicht zurück, als ich ihn berühre. „Was ist passiert?"Ein leises Lächeln stielt sich  
über seine Lippen.  
  
„Kingdom Hearts. Ich kann nichts mehr sehen."Er sagt es gefasst aber mich schockiert es.  
Riku ist blind.  
  
„Aber... Du siehst mich doch."Ich starre ihn an und er wendet sich langsam zu mir um. Das  
Lächeln ist wieder verschwunden.  
  
„Ich sehe dein Licht. Es geht von dir aus. Es ist fast so hell, wie das des Schlüssels."Ich  
verstehe ihn nicht.  
  
„Warum hast du mich dann angegriffen?"Er seufzt und wendet sich wieder ab. Es dauert eine  
Weile bis er sich entschließt zu antworten.  
  
„Der andere Schlüssel. Er strahlt die gleiche Dunkelheit aus, wie die Heartless. Diese  
Dunkelheit geht auf den Träger über. Ich wusste nicht, ob du einer von ihnen bist. Sie haben  
mich schon oft in die Irre geführt. Ich wollte nicht dich angreifen." Eine Zeit lang herrscht  
Schweigen zwischen uns.  
  
„Komm mit mir. Lass uns zurück nach Destiny Island gehen. Kairi wartet auf uns."Er scheint  
nicht besonders gerührt davon zu sein.  
  
„Du meinst, sie wartet auf dich. Sie wird dich kaum geschickt haben." Langsam steigt die  
Wut in mir auf. Es hat eine Ewigkeit gedauert um ihn zu finden. Aber was ich gefunden habe  
ist nicht der Riku, den ich damals zurückgelassen habe.  
  
„Was ist los mit dir? Glaubst du, ich hab das alles umsonst getan? Verdammt Riku!"Ich weiß  
nicht, was ich machen soll. Meine Hand schließt sich fester um meinen Schlüssel und ich  
stehe auf.  
  
„Hm. Lass mich raten. Du suchst deine verlorene Kindheit. Ihr wollt, dass es wieder so wird  
wie früher. Wir drei auf dieser Insel. Mit Träumen von anderen Welten. Aberteuer. Tagsüber  
in dieser friedlichen Kinderwelt mit unseren Freunden und nachts behütet bei unseren  
Familien. Ist es nicht so? Ein leben, eingesperrt auf diesem Haufen Sand und Palmen."Ich  
konnte nicht fassen, was er da sagte. Ich wusste nicht, dass er unsere Zeit auf der Insel als so  
schrecklich empfunden hatte. Gefangenschaft.  
„Aber du und ich, wir wissen, dass es andere Welten gibt. Wir haben sie gesehen. Untergehen  
sehen. Gekämpft haben wir. Und nach all dem verlangst du, dass wir wieder zurückgehen und  
so tun, als wäre das alles nie passiert? Ist es das was du willst, Sora?"Ist es das was ich will?  
Es ist das, was ich Kairi versprochen habe. Aber will ich es?  
  
„Und was bist du jetzt? Etwa kein Gefangener? Die ganze Zeit über bist du hier gewesen. Ist  
das etwa besser? Ist es das was du willst?"Ich weiß nicht ob es Enttäuschung oder Wut ist.  
Vielleicht auch nur Verwirrung. Ich hatte es mir anders vorgestellt. Ich wollte wieder der  
Held sein, der reinmarschiert und seinen Freund rettet.  
  
„Es spielt keine Rolle mehr."Seine Stimme ist leiser geworden, gleichgültig. Ich lasse mich  
wieder auf den Felsen fallen. Resigniert. Es sollte ganz anders sein.  
  
Wir bleiben so sitzen. Keiner von uns sagt auch nur ein Wort. In der Ferne höre ich die  
Heartless. Riku scheint sie zu ignorieren. Wahrscheinlich ist er es gewohnt.   
„Warum kommen sie nicht näher? Sie wollten mich angreifen bevor du gekommen bist.  
Warum bleiben sie jetzt weg?"Er seufzt wieder.  
  
„Sie fürchten mich. Als ich herkam, haben sie mich auch angegriffen. Es hat lange gedauert,  
aber jetzt lasen sie mich in Ruhe. Sie werden vom Licht angezogen. Von deinem Licht und  
besonders von deinem Schlüssel. Sie werden keine Ruhe geben, solange du hier bist."Er hat  
die Beine an die Brust gezogen und die Arme um die Knie gelegt.  
  
„Soll das heißen, du willst, dass ich wieder gehe?"  
  
„Das hab ich nicht gesagt."Er scheint ihnen zuzuhören. Die ganze Situation ist frustrierend.  
Hier zu sitzen in dieser absoluten Finsternis ist nicht gerade angenehm. Für Riku scheint es  
keinen Unterschied zu machen. Er hat sich damit abgefunden. Aber mich macht es nervös. Ich  
scharre mit den Stiefeln über den Boden.  
  
„Nein. Du hast zwar gesagt, was du nicht willst, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was du willst."  
Ich möchte fort von hier. Raus aus Kingdom Hearts.  
  
„Was ich will? – Ich weiß es nicht. Hast du geglaubt, ich würde mit dir kommen? Nach  
Destiny Island? Zu Kairi und den anderen? Oder zu Mickey und deinen zwei Freunden?"Es  
macht keinen Sinn zu lügen. Ich nicke. „Verstehe."Das ist alles was er sagt.  
  
Die Zeit vergeht und ich werde müde. Aber es bringen mich keine zehn Pferde dazu hier  
einzuschlafen. Umzingelt von den Heartless ein Auge zu zukriegen kann keiner von mir   
erwarten. Gähnend strecke ich mich. Die Beine schlafen mir ein. Riku rührt sich nicht.  
Vielleicht glaubt er, ich werde ihn einfach hier lassen, aber da hat er sich geschnitten. So  
leicht mache ich es ihm nicht. „Müde?"Seine Stimme reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
  
„Uhn, es geht."Ich strecke meine Arme über meinem Kopf aus und versuche die  
Verspannungen aus meinen Schultern loszuwerden.  
  
„Lass dein Schwert verschwinden. Sie werden das Interesse verlieren, wenn das Licht  
verschwunden ist."Ich mustere das Schwert in meiner Hand. Es verschwindet und es wird  
wieder dunkel. Ich höre, wie sich Riku neben mir bewegt und spüre seinen Mantel, den er mir  
um die Schultern legt. Seine. „Sie werden dich nicht mehr sehen."  
  
Ich musterte ihn skeptisch. „Was ist mit dir?"  
  
„Sie kennen mein Licht. Sie werden nicht kommen."Er hat keinen Grund zu lügen.  
Außerdem ist er lange genug hier um zu wissen, wie die Heartless sich verhalten. Ich vertraue  
ihm.   
  
Sie verschwinden. Einer nach dem anderen. Bis ich sie nicht mehr hören oder spüren kann.  
Mein Kopf ruht auf seiner Schulter und ich merke, wie ich langsam ins Reich der Träume  
drifte.   
  
---  
  
Als ich aufwache, ist Riku nicht mehr da. Seinen Mantel hat er zurückgelassen. Weder er,  
noch die Heartless sind auszumachen. Als ich aufstehe und mich noch frage, wie zum Teufel  
ich ihn hier wieder finden soll oder ob er überhaupt von mir gefunden werden will, höre ich  
seine Schritte die zielsicher auf mich zu kommen. Beneidenswert sich hier so einfach zurecht  
zu finden. Mittlerweile weiß ich nicht einmal mehr, wo der Ausgang ist.  
  
„Da bist du ja. Ich dachte schon, du wärst verschwunden."/Wäre nicht das erste Mal  
gewesen, nicht wahr?/ Ich weiß, dass er genau vor mir steht. Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte ihn  
sehen.   
  
„Verschwunden? Wo hätte ich hingehen sollen?"Ich höre Verwunderung in seiner Stimme,  
kann mir sein Gesicht genau vorstellen.  
  
„Du weißt, ich würde dich hier nicht finden, wenn du es nicht wolltest. Wenn du mich also  
loswerden willst, kann ich nicht viel dagegen tun."Schulterzuckend warte ich auf seine  
Reaktion.   
  
„Ich hab dir schon gestern gesagt, dass ich dich nicht loswerden will." Er ist gereizt. Dieses  
Thema scheint ein wunder Punkt zu sein. Aber es hilft nichts. Wir kommen sonst nicht weiter.  
  
„Ist das so? Aber du willst auch nicht mit mir kommen. Also was willst du dann? Dass ich  
hier bleibe? Mit dir?"Er antwortet nicht. Ist es das, was er will oder ist er sich einfach nicht  
im Klaren darüber, was er möchte? Seufzend schüttel ich den Kopf, gebe ihm seinen Mantel  
zurück. „Wo ist der Ausgang?"Ich bringe meinen Schlüssel zurück in meine Hand und  
beobachte ihn.  
  
„Hinter dir."Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist finster.  
  
Ich schlage die mir gewiesene Richtung ein und lasse ihn dort stehen. „Denk darüber nach  
und dann komm zu mir, wenn du willst."Ich erwarte keine Antwort von ihm.  
  
---   
  
Zeit ist etwas, dass hier seine Bedeutung verliert. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich schon hier  
sitze, mit dem Rücken an das Tor gelehnt, wartend. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob er  
kommen wird, aber ich habe es im Gefühl. Die Frage ist nur wann. Und wieder spüre ich die  
Heartless zurückweichen. Ein paar haben angegriffen, aber ich bin inzwischen erfahren  
genug, um auch alleine mit ihnen fertig zu werden. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich meinen so  
genannten Freunden zum Schluss mehr helfen müssen, als umgekehrt. Riku kommt näher.  
  
Als er vor mir steht, bleibe ich sitzen, schaue zu ihm auf. „Hast du dich entschieden?"  
  
„Ich will dich nicht wieder verlieren."Ist das eine Antwort? Ich weiß, dass ihm nicht wohl bei  
dem Gedanken ist, von hier fort zugehen. Aber ich werde ihn nicht hier lassen. Also versuche  
ich es ihm leichter zu machen. Lächelnd stehe ich auf.  
  
„Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen. Weder hier, noch woanders."Das scheint ihn zu  
beruhigen. Er lässt die Schultern hängen und nickt. „Zeit zu gehen." Mit dem zweiten  
Schlüssel öffne ich die schwere Tür und trete mit Riku zurück ins Licht. Bevor die Heartless  
entkommen können, schließe ich das Tor wieder und versiegele es. Geschafft.  
  
Hier am Ende der Welt ist es menschenleer. Es ist der einzige Ort, an dem man die letzten,  
noch übrig gebliebenen Heartless außerhalb von Kingdom Hearts finden kann. Wir machen  
uns auf den Weg zu meinem Schiff. Highwind. Ironisch, dass ich gerade diesen Namen  
gewählt habe. Riku hat ihn ausgesucht. Ich bin mir noch nicht im Klaren darüber, wo ich mit  
ihm hin soll. Destiny Island kommt nicht in Frage. Ich habe ihn nicht da rausgeholt, um gleich  
etwas zu tun, was er nicht will.  
  
Riku folgt mir schweigend. Seine Schritte sind vorsichtiger. Nicht wegen der Heartless,  
sondern weil er nicht weiß, wo er hintritt. Er könnte mir ein wenig mehr Vertrauen schenken.  
Ich werde schon auspassen, dass er nirgends gegen läuft. Seine Eigensinnigkeit und sein  
Drang nach Unabhängigkeit waren schon immer ausgeprägt.  
  
Am besten wird es sein, ihn zu Squall und den anderen zu bringen. Dort werden wir Ruhe  
genug finden, um ein paar Dinge zu klären.  
  
---   
  
Im Schloss ist es ruhig. Dieser Ort ist groß genug, dass seine Bewohner Platz genug haben,  
um sich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich war häufiger hier in der letzten Zeit. Der erste dem wir  
begegnen ist Squall. Er ist in der Bibliothek und liest. Als er uns sieht, legt er das Buch weg.  
„Du hast ihn gefunden", stellt er nüchtern wie immer fest.   
  
„Hallo, Squall."Riku schweigt sich weiter aus. Ich glaube nicht, dass er Squall schon einmal  
begegnet ist. (mit Ausnahme in Traverse Ost beim leer stehenden Haus) Es scheint, als könne  
Riku andere Menschen genauso wahrnehmen wie mich. Er tritt Squall mit einem nicht gerade  
freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck entgegen. Aber ich bin sicher, dass dem das nicht wirklich  
etwas ausmacht. „Wir bleiben eine Weile."Squall nickt nur und wendet sich wieder den  
Büchern zu. Ich bringe Riku auf das Zimmer, dass ich bewohne, wenn ich hier herkomme. Es  
ist groß genug für zwei. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass es klug wäre, Riku hier allein zu  
lassen. Seit wir Kingdom Hearts verlassen haben, folgt er mir wie ein Schatten. „Setz dich."  
Ich weise auf das zweite Bett. Er geht darauf zu, stößt mit dem Fuß dagegen und setzt sich.  
Sein Schwert legt er neben sich. „Wie geht's weiter?"  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht."Sein Gesicht ist ausdruckslos. Ich fange an mich zu fragen, warum er  
seine Familie nicht sehen will. Vielleicht Angst? Er hat sich verändert. Seine Eltern sind  
immer noch so, wie ich sie in Erinnerung hatte. Sie schienen es irgendwie hinzunehmen, dass  
Riku nicht zurückkam, als die Welten wieder aus der Dunkelheit zurückkehrten. Ich kam auch  
nicht sofort zurück. Aber inzwischen habe ich meine Eltern besucht, zusammen mit Kairi.  
Vielleicht warten Rikus Eltern darauf, dass er ebenso wie ich, irgendwann wieder vor ihrer  
Tür stehen wird. Und Kairi? Vielleicht sind es Schuldgefühle, weil er sich von der Dunkelheit  
verführen lassen hatte. Aber Riku weiß genauso gut wie ich, dass Kairi kein nachtragender  
Mensch ist und es verstehen würde. Es scheint so, als wolle er sie überhaupt nicht wieder  
sehen. „Wo sind wir?"Seine Stimme holt mich aus meinen Gedanken zurück. Ich setzte mich  
ihm gegenüber.  
  
„Hollow Bastion."Ich sollte darauf achten aufmerksamer zu sein. Durch seine Blindheit  
entgeht Riku vieles. Er kennt diesen Ort, das wird es einfacher für ihn machen, sich zurecht zu  
finden. Allerdings dürften es nicht die besten Erinnerungen sein, die er hiermit verbindet.  
Meine sind es auch nicht. Hier haben wir uns gegenüber gestanden und hier habe ich mein  
Herz verloren. Aber wenn ich darüber hinweggekommen bin, wird er es auch können.  
  
Er sitzt wieder still da. Es gefällt mir nicht ihn so zu sehen. Er war schon immer der ruhigere  
von uns, aber das ist mir zu ruhig. Es ist spät, vielleicht liegt es daran. Der Tag ist anstrengend  
gewesen. „Lass uns schlafen gehen."Er nickt.  
  
---   
  
Als ich aufwache, ist Riku wieder verschwunden. Das Schwert liegt auf dem Bett, den Mantel  
hat er mitgenommen. Ich beschließe ihn suchen zu gehen.  
  
Er ist in der 6-Lichterhalle. Aber er ist nicht allein. Cloud ist bei ihm. Der blonde Kämpfer  
hält sich hier fast immer auf, nachdem er die Arena verlassen hatte. Ich höre sie noch bevor  
ich den Raum betrete.  
  
„Du hast es also gefunden, dein Licht."Rikus Stimme.  
  
„Genau wie du", antwortet Cloud.  
  
„Es hat mich gefunden."Riku hält inne und dreht sich zu mir um. Hn, ich scheine mich nicht  
mehr vor ihm verstecken zu können. Ich betrete den Raum und bleibe vor den beiden stehen.  
  
„Morgen." Wieso stehen eigentlich alle eher auf als ich?  
  
„Bist du endlich aufgewacht?", fragt Riku. Cloud nickt mir zu. Sie sitzen auf einer der  
Treppen.   
  
„Du hättest mich ja wecken können", antworte ich und lehne mich gegen das  
Treppengeländer.   
  
„Kinder brauchen ihren Schlaf."Das sagt er, obwohl er kaum älter ist als ich. Ich beschließe  
das Thema zu wechseln.  
  
„Ihr kennt euch schon?"Cloud mustert Riku und nickt wieder.  
  
„Wir sind uns in der Arena begegnet. Kurz bevor ich dich dort traf", antwortet er. Vielleicht  
wäre vieles anders gekommen, wenn ich ihn damals nach Riku gefragt hätte. Aber es bringt  
nichts, sich über geschehene Dinge den Kopf zu zerbrechen.  
  
Während Cloud inzwischen die meiste Zeit auf seinen Umhang verzichtet, trägt Riku seinen  
Mantel wieder. Grad so, als wolle er sich wieder verstecken, wie vor den Heartless in  
Kingdom Hearts. Ich ziehe ihm die Kapuze zurück und schaue in sein verblüfftes Gesicht.  
„Du musst dich nicht verstecken."  
  
„Ich lass euch dann allein", meint Cloud, steht auf und verlässt den Raum.  
  
„Ich verstecke mich nicht."Er steht auf. Obwohl ich gewachsen bin, ist er immer noch größer  
als ich. „Es ist einfach eine Gewohnheit."  
  
„Schon gut."Ich will es nicht auf einen Konflikt ankommen lassen. Ich drehe mich um und  
will die Halle verlassen. „Komm, lass uns..."Er legt seine Arme um meine Schultern und  
zieht mich zu sich zurück. „...Riku?"Er legt den Kopf auf meine Schulter und seufzt.  
  
„Lauf nicht immer weg."Was war das? Was ist in ihn gefahren?  
  
„Riku was..."Ich drehe mich zu ihm um. Seine Hand schiebt sich in meinen Nacken und  
dann treffen sich unsere Lippen. Ich bin viel zu verwirrt um überhaupt etwas zu machen. Es  
dauert nur einen Moment, dann lässt er mich los. Ich muss ein ziemlich dummes Gesicht  
machen, aber ich kann es nicht ändern. Mein erster Kuss. Na ja, es war kein richtiger, aber  
immerhin etwas, was dem sehr nahe kommt.  
  
„Hn." Er dreht sich um und verlässt den Raum. Ich brauche einen Moment, bis ich soweit bin  
und laufe ihm dann nach. Ist er etwa enttäuscht darüber, dass ich nicht reagiert habe? Das  
kann er nicht ernst meinen. Es war nicht gerade fair mich einfach so zu überrumpeln. Ich  
komme mir vor wie in einem unserer Kämpfe als Kind. Damals hat er mich auch immer von  
hinten angegriffen. Nicht gerade die feine Art mein Freund.  
  
Es dauert, bis ich ihn wieder gefunden habe. Er ist auf einem der Türme. Und er hat die  
Kapuze wieder auf. Seufzend stelle ich mich neben ihn. Er scheint mich zu ignorieren. Gut,  
wenn er nicht will, dann fange ich an. „Wolltest du deshalb nicht zurück? Hast du geglaubt,  
ich sei mit Kairi zusammen?"An seinen verspannten Schultern sehe ich, dass ich Recht habe.  
  
„Das ist es nicht."Lügner.  
  
„Nein? Was dann?"  
  
„Ich kann es nicht erklären."Du machst es dir zu einfach. Und mir wirfst du vor, ich würde  
weglaufen.   
  
„Riku." Eine unausgesprochene Warnung. Ich mag es nicht, wenn er lügt.   
  
„Sie ist für dich aufgewacht. Wir wussten alle, dass sie was von dir wollte. Nur du nicht.  
Glaubst du nicht, dass ich wusste, was ihr am Abend vor dem Sturm besprochen habt? Ich  
dachte, wenn ich sie wieder aufwecke, wird alles anders. Aber so war es nicht. Verstehst du  
mich nicht?"Er sieht mich immer noch nicht an. Wir sind keine Kinder mehr. Wir klettern  
nicht auf Bäume um Früchte zu pflücken um sie zu teilen. Wir sind alt genug, um das  
geschehene zu verstehen. Und trotzdem hast du nichts gesagt. Ich verstehe mehr als du  
glaubst.   
  
„Kindskopf." Er dreht sich zu mir um, schaut erstaunt. Der Wind weht seine Kapuze zurück.  
„Mein Licht, das bist du."Diesmal bin ich es, der ihn küsst. Seine Lippen öffnen sich und ich  
spüre seine Zunge in meinem Mund. Ich hatte schon immer eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe.  
Ich ziehe ihn in meine Arme und er legt die Hände auf meinen Rücken. Meine Finger winden  
sich in seinem silbernen Haar, lösen den Knoten seiner Augenbinde. Als sich unsere Lippen  
wieder von einander lösen und ich die Augen öffne, sehe ich seit einer Ewigkeit das erste Mal  
wieder in seine blauen Augen. Diese Farbe die mich immer an das Meer, das unsere Insel  
umgibt, erinnert. Ich weiß, dass er mich nicht mehr sehen kann, aber es tut gut, wieder in  
diese Augen blicken zu können. Er lächelt und ich schließe die Augen wieder, als seine  
Lippen wieder meine berühren.  
  
O-wa-ri!  
  
Freetalk: finally game over! Mehr als zehn Seiten. Hn eigentlich war das ganze ja ein wenig  
anders geplant. Kitschig? Aaach... das Bisschen Kitsch XD  
Und es bewahrheitet sich ein weiteres Mal! Man sollte Fiction noch am selben Tag zu Ende  
bringen! Sonst dauert es zulange... (2mal abgebrochen... uh Schande!)  
Dieses Spiel birgt so viele Kindheitserinnerungen! Ich musste es einfach wieder spielen. Und  
ich kann es kaum erwarten Teil 2 in die Finger zu bekommen. Und Kingdom Hearts Final  
Mix musste ich mir einfach auch noch holen... dabei sind dort nur zwei oder drei neue  
Szenen drin die man auch in den unzähligen Musikvideos findet (Cloud/Sephiroth ::grin:: ).  
  
Also werter Leser. Wenn du bis hier hin gekommen bist, dann sei so gut und gib diesem  
Schreiber hier Feedback. Ja!  
  
Togale


End file.
